Por una sonrisa
by Tefinitha
Summary: Nadie supo por qué esa tarde Matsuri salió de la oficina de Gaara corriendo y dando saltitos, tremendamente sonrojada y riendo como idiota. Bueno, nadie salvo Gaara.


¡Hola!

Les traigo un pequeño One-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado :)

Aclaro que, como saben, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso un poco.

* * *

Por una sonrisa.

A Matsuri le gustaba Gaara, y eso lo sabía todo aquel que viviera en Suna, y que no se hubiese estado ocultando bajo una roca los últimos tiempos. Por alguna razón Matsuri no era capaz de disimular bien sus sentimientos. Tal vez era el brillo en sus ojos al mencionar a Gaara, o la forma en que ella lo miraba embelesada al verlo caminar; pero todos sabían que a Matsuri le gustaba Gaara. Bueno, todos menos Gaara.

A veces Matsuri pensaba que Gaara debía ser demasiado despistado como para no notarlo. Temari le había dicho que probablemente él era distraído, y no se ponía a pensar en esas cosas. Kankuro le dijo que Gaara era un atolondrado en asuntos del amor.

Pero Matsuri no se dejó desanimar por aquello. Tampoco se dejó desanimar cuando aparecieron más mujeres en la lista de _enamoradas del Kazekage. _Matsuri quiso decirles que ella había llegado primero, y presumirles que _Gaara-sama _había ido a rescatarla a ella, y no a las demás. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Tal vez por dentro moría de ganas de contarles con detalle como Gaara había ido tras ella aquella vez, pero por fuera sabía que no podría hacerlo. Ella sabía que no era esa clase de mujer.

Entonces Matsuri sonreía al recordar como ella había sido la única alumna de Gaara en la academia. Al principio todos le habían dicho que había sido una estúpida, y se burlaban apostando acerca de cuánto tiempo ella se mantendría con vida bajo ese tutelado. Pero Matsuri había aprendido a ignorarlos. Y el entrenamiento con Gaara había dado dulces frutos: ahora era una kunoichi, y además trabajaba _muy cerca _del líder de la Aldea. A veces le gustaba presumir su trabajo, diciéndoles a los demás que, de haber aceptado a Gaara como maestro, ahora estarían corriendo la misma suerte que ella.

La verdad era que a ella no le agradaba mucho el trabajo que tenía que hacer. A veces lo consideraba muy aburrido, y podía pasar el día entero sin ver al chico del que estaba enamorada. Pero cuando lo veía aunque sea una vez, así al pasar, ella consideraba que todo el aburrimiento del mundo y los ires y venires valían la pena. Entonces sonreía, lo saludaba si podía, y seguía trabajando feliz. Además, la paga no era mala.

Matsuri estaba trabajando un día, corriendo de acá para allá como de costumbre, cuando fue llamada a la oficina de Gaara.

No podría haber corrido hacia allí más rápido de lo que corrió, aun si le hubiesen dicho que tenía que correr para salvar su propia vida. Estuvo allí en menos de un minuto.

Gaara puso una expresión de leve sorpresa al verla llegar. Matsuri tuvo que detenerse un momento a recuperar todo el aire que había perdido en la corrida.

-Matsuri…- le dijo, con ese habitual y lineal tono de voz.- Llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba.

La aludida se irguió, tan derecha como podía, como si estuviera en una especie de inspección en el ejército.

-¡A sus órdenes, Gaara-sama!

Gaara no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha con curiosidad. Recordó como Temari, su hermana, había sido muy insistente al decirle que él tenía que tratar a Matsuri con mucha cordialidad y aprecio. Gaara no había entendido mucho por qué, así que Kankuro se encargó de hablarle sobre las maneras en las que un hombre debía tratar a una dama. Le habló de respeto, de cortesía y de amabilidad. Le dijo que "_el arte de tratar bien a una mujer" _(como Kankuro lo había llamado) requería de una combinación de cortesía común con gestos de gratitud y gentileza inesperados.

En aquel momento, el pelirrojo había pensado que toda esa charla era inútil, y sin motivo aparente. Luego Kankuro se había cansado de las preguntas de Gaara acerca de por qué razón le decía todo eso, y le había gritado que Matsuri gustaba de él. Temari había regañado a Kankuro por eso, sermoneándolo acerca de lo poco que respetaba los sentimientos de una mujer, y otras cosas que Gaara prefirió no escuchar.

-¿Qué necesita, Gaara-sama?

La voz suave de Matsuri llenó sus oídos, sacándole la imagen de Temari golpeando a Kankuro de su cabeza.

Le dijo que solo necesitaba que llevara unos papeles a cierta oficina. Matsuri soltó un leve suspiro de resignación y tomó los papeles con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

-¿Seguro que no necesita nada más?

Gaara negó en un principio. Luego, al verla girarse y darle la espalda, recordó algo.

-Matsuri…- la llamó. La mujer se dio vuelta feliz.- Gracias.

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sintió como si algo dentro de ella estuviera a punto de estallar. Un calor intenso le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmesí, que evolucionó en un rojo más rojo que el cabello de Gaara. Salió de su oficina rápidamente, tras balbucear algunas palabras. Sintió que, si se quedaba más tiempo, terminaría arrojándose al cuello del chico, y asfixiándolo en un abrazo.

Gaara le había sonreído. Y no como sonreía siempre. Esta vez le había sonreído decentemente, levantando ambas comisuras de su boca y cerrando los ojos. Matsuri sintió que iba a desmayarse al ver eso.

Nadie supo por qué esa tarde Matsuri salió de la oficina de Gaara corriendo y dando saltitos, tremendamente sonrojada y riendo como idiota. Bueno, nadie salvo Gaara.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Dejen review! :3


End file.
